To effect a standard gastrointestinal or "GI" study, a person is required to ingest a so-called "contrast medium". The contrast medium is opaque to X-rays and therefore the radiologist can, when the person stands before a fluoroscope, follow the flow of the medium through the digestive system. As the medium moves through the esophagus, stomach, and intestines, the radiologist can detect ulcers, tumors, or other abnormalities of the gastrointestinal tract. It is known that by first effecting a gastric mucosal coating with the contrast medium and distending the hollow organs of the upper gastrointestinal tract, specifically the esophagus, stomach and duodenum, it is possible to obtain double-contrast radiographs which permit much greater accuracy in the discovery of gastrointestinal problems than is possible in the standard or single-contrast "GI" study. Until now, the techniques for achieving gaseous distention of the organs, which is essential is obtaining clear, unobscured double-contrast views thereof, have involved the use of nasogastric intubation and ingestion of hypotonic drugs. It has also been reported that gaseous distention of the organs can be effected by the ingestion of effervescent granules which will release carbon dioxide within the person's gastrointestinal track such that distention of the organs will result. These effervescent granules, can be used in connection with hypotonic drugs as well.
Each of the methods for gaseous distention of the organs noted above are problematic in that a certain degree of discomfort to the patient is involved. In the case of nasogastric intubation, the discomfort experienced is quite apparent. Further, where hypotonic agents are used there is always uncertainty as to a person's reaction to such drugs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for obtaining a gastric mucosal coating of the upper gastrointestinal tract with a contrast medium and gaseously distending the organs to enhance the coating and enable a double-contrast study to be performed, which is not accompanied by the drawbacks presently associated with the known methods described above.